Monarch (New Earth-Forty Two)
History Early Era: 1954-1979 Operation: Godzilla-1954 The first Operation conducted by Monarch was against the Kaiju, Godzilla in 1954. The Operation's main focus was to kill Godzilla in the East China Sea. The Operation was run by Doctors Kyohei Yamane and Daisuke Serizawa who had also headed the research into the monster's existence. The first plan to kill Godzilla was to attack the kaiju with a large fleet of Battle-Ships. This plan managed to inflict minor damage to Godzilla, but was not strong enough to kill the Kaiju. The plan would end in a retreat back to Kagoshima to come up with a new plan after most of the fleet was destroyed by Godzilla. Unbeknownst to the retreating fleet, Godzilla had followed them to Kagoshima. Upon arriving Godzilla began attacking the city. As Godzilla attack Kagoshima the Japanese Military was called in to push the monster back into the sea and away from the mainland. The battle between the Japanese Military and Godzilla would last for three days and would end with Godzilla retreating back towards the East China Sea. Knowing the Kaiju would return, Doctor Serizawa took it upon himself to develop a new weapon of mass destruction to kill Godzilla and stop him from being a threat ever again. He would call the weapon the Oxygen Destroyer, which would kill anything with in a certain radius of the activation location. Doctor Serizawa would tell his superiors that he would leave the Oxygen Destroyer in Godzilla's path, activate a small beacon device to lure the Kaiju and would remote detonate it when Godzilla got into a certain radius of it. The Monarch Superiors agreed to the plan and approved of its deployment. What Daisuke left out about his plan was that the Oxygen Destroyer did not actually have a remote detonator and that he planned on activating the device manually next to Godzilla. Just before leaving Kagoshima, Daisuke would secretly destroy his notes and information on the Oxygen Destroyer in order to avoid anyone from recreating it through his research. Daisuke would be taken by Hideo Ogata to where Godzilla was last sighted and would go to a small coral reef, where he plant the Oxygen Destroyer. Daisuke would cut his line to the ship and tell Hideo to leave him, which he did much to his dismay. Daisuke would activate the beacon after he was sure that Hideo was far enough. Godzilla would eventually swim to the beacon with in minutes. Daisuke wait to the last seconded to activate his device, which upon activating caused the water around Daisuke and Godzilla to freeze and create large glaciers. After Daisuke sacrificed his life to kill Godzilla, Monarch was suppose to be disbanded, but was kept active by Doctor Kyokei Yamane, who convinced the Japanese Government of the possibility of more Kaiju existing and being threats to Japan. The organization was allowed to continue to exist after Godzilla and Daisuke's deaths, but was drastically cut back on its spending and personal. Operation: Skull-1957 The next operation headed by Monarch would occur in 1957, when rumors began to surface about a strange island in the South China Sea. Originally given no real attention by Monarch's superiors, the island would become a top priority after agents of the United States Government came to Monarch's Headquarters in Tokyo to ask the agency for its assistance in exploring the island. Initially Monarch's Superiors told the U.S. Agents that it was not Monarch's job to explore islands, but would change their tune when the agents showed them pictures of what appeared to be dinosaurs and ancient animals that they stated were spotted on the island. The agents also revealed that their was rumored to be a large creature on the island that may or may not be a Kaiju that was worshiped by the island's inhabitants. The expedition would be headed by Doctor Kyokei Yamane and a team of Monarch scientists and soldiers, as well as a group of American scientists and soldiers. The expedition team would arrive on the island now called Skull Island (due to the one of the mountains in the middle of the island being carved like a skull), shortly after receiving word about its existence. The expedition team would soon begin their search of the island eventually finding multiple prehistoric dinosaurs and animals that were directed in the pictures. After a couple of days of searching the island they found the island's inhabitants who were leaving an offering to their "god". After a full week of searching for the Kaiju, the expedition team finally located it near a small valley on the island. They discovered that the Kaiju was in fact a giant ape, which the expedition team dubbed King Kong. Kong stood at roughly 45 to 50 meters and look almost identical to a regular gorilla. The team would spend a full month on the island researching Kong, but while during this time they also discovered a second Kaiju on the island. The other Kaiju was a large spider creature that lived in one of the caves on the other side of the island. The Kaiju would be named Kumonga by Yamane and would also be studied while the expedition team was there. After the expedition ended, the Americans and the Japanese would set up an outpost on Skull Island far from the inhabitants village and from both Kong's and Kumonga's territory. This would also begin Monarch's expansion into an international organization between the Americans and Japanese. Project: Dragon Scales-1979 Several years after Godzilla's death, Monarch superiors started a top secret project that involved experimenting with some of Godzilla's scales recovered from his attack on Kagoshima. The project was hidden from Monarch's Director Kyohei Yamane, who the superiors deemed to weak to know about the project or aid in its development. The project's main focus was to use Godzilla's scales to splice the Godzilla DNA with another creature that they believed would grant said creature the ability to heal at the same rate Godzilla did, which the Monarch superiors hoped would help create super-humans. The project was originally headed by Doctor Genshiro Shiragami, who planned to test the cells on plants, but decided to quit the project after terrorists attack his lab and killed his daughter. The Godzilla scales in Shiragami's possession, where believed to be lost during the terrorists attack. The attack also cause Director Yamane to discover the Monarch's superiors' secret projects and had them removed for their illegal experiments. Shiragami would be fired from Monarch, which he accepted and would live in solitude in his very secluded mountain home. Yamane Era: 1980-1982 The Yamane Initiative-1980 In the early 1980, after the discovery of the illegal Project: Dragon Scales, Monarch Director Kyohei Yamane began to focus more on Monarch's future. Director Yamane would propose to the Japanese Government the creation of a program to get a new generation of Kaiju scientists into Monarch, due to Yamane's belief that Monarch is slowly being corrupted by the previous generation's scientists. The government approved the program and would collaborate with the United States Government to achieve this. The Program would be called The Yamane Initiative and would be set up as a class at both the U.S. and Japan's top biology and zoology schools. The program would consists of four years of studying Kaiju such as Godzilla, King Kong, and Kumonga and multiple Kaiju related subjects. The initiative would spark an increase the number of Monarch's scientists. The Hannibal Chau Incident-1981 During 1981, multiple Kaiju DNA samples began to disappear from Monarch's Kaiju Research Facility along with multiple notes regarding Project: Dragon Scales. The disappearances would quickly come to the attention of Director Yamane, who deemed the disappearances as thefts and order a full investigation. The investigation would end a month after the thefts were discovered and would reveal that the thief was one of Monarch's top scientist, the Chinese born, Hannibal Chau, who upon being discovered fled back to China. The investigation originally thought that the Chinese Government had been using Chau as a spy, but quickly realized this was false and that Chau had really been selling the Kaiju DNA samples on the Black Market and had been using the Project: Dragon Scales notes to helps sell the samples. Akihiko Serizawa Era: 1982-2008 Succession-1982 Director Yamane would soon step down after his health began to fail and would make his grandson, Akihiko Serizawa the new Director of Monarch. Yamane would soon die in his sleep shortly after leaving his position. Director Serizawa would continue running the programs his grandfather instituted and kept with his grandfather's ideals about the direction Monarch is to follow. Operation: Infant Island-1995 In 1995, a team of Monarch Scientists discovered ancient writing in what appeared to be a shrine that sunken into the ocean. The writings described an island inhabited by "little people" who worshiped a giant moth god. Director Serizawa would decided to look into the ancient writings and assembled a small team to head the operation to what the writings called Infant Island. The group would eventually discover the island's exact location in a very dangerous part of the North Pacific Ocean. The team would charter a large ship and would lead an expedition to the possible island. After a week of searching on the stormy seas the team found the island. Upon stepping foot on the island they decided to set up a base camp. The team began searching the island and quickly discovered a large temple. The team decided to search the temple and found large murals that depicted a large moth creature with colorful wings. At the center of the temple was what appeared to be a strange hole in the ground with nothing in it. The team quickly decided that whatever was suppose to be in the hole was clearly long gone. The team, while making their way to base camp discovered multiple miniature skeletons in what appeared to be a burial ground. Some of the scientist decided to take some of the bones that were not attached to other body parts to Japan to study. The group stayed on the island for one week, but found nothing other then some cave paintings around the island that depicted the Moth creature. After returning to Japan the team discovered that the bones were in fact real and that they were a couple hundred years old. After the expedition team finished examining their findings, Director Serizawa declared that whatever was on Infant Island centuries ago must be lost along with the inhabitants. Director Serizawa would not set up a outpost on Infant Island like Skull Island, but would assign a team to checkout the island every 3 years. Category:Monarch (New Earth-Forty Two) Category:Heroes Category:Teams Category:New Earth-Forty Two Category:Created by Shiplord13